


You've found him.

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: A what if the ending is different, Falling In Love, M/M, Read the manga first, Rin realising he's in love with Takeru, Sei being supportive, Spoilers, Telepathy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Sei helped Rin to realise his true feelings for Takeru.
Relationships: Arisue Sei & Amamiya Rin, Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You've found him.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE MANGA FIRST!
> 
> I wrote this when I thought of, what if Yasha ended in a different way like, Rin joins Sei's side and then Rin and Takeru s u r v i v e d.  
> I'm satisfied with the manga's ending but this is a what if.  
> Also, yes. I ship Rin and Takeru. I love them so much.  
> I mostly call them TakeRin.
> 
> ALSO IT IS VALENTINE'S DAY, MY DUDE.

After the whole incident with CKV, Amamiya and other things ended, Sei and his gang went back to Okiniwa to get some rest.

Not only them who returned to the mainland but also Rin and Takeru. All of them escaped the facility without no one getting injured or dies… Well, Rin was a bit injured when he disguised as Sei and ran around the facility to distract Captain Sakurai.

Well, all ended well. Things will go back to normal except Rin has to deal with Kyoichiro's shits and inherits his business while Sei has to get Neo Genesis off of his ass.

A lot of things that those twins need to solve as soon as possible.

Actually… Rin has another problem that he wished it never exists. Ever since that day, the day when Rin had a mental breakdown in front of Takeru, the day when Rin told Takeru to save him from the darkness, the day when Takeru saved Rin, Rin's heart keeps on beating really fast when he's really close to Takeru. Rin's heart skips a beat whenever Takeru smiles at him or even simply looks at him. Rin doesn't know why.

Now, it's night time. Sei rented rooms for them to sleep while waiting for a flight to Tokyo. Sei and Toichi need to settle something there before going back to Ogami. Sei has decided to live there again. Rin didn't want to so he decided to stay in Tokyo, where he was born and raised in. Ogami is a beautiful island but it's nothing for him. He prefers Tokyo more than that island. Plus, he has to deal with the government too and fixes Kyoichiro's mess.

Anyway, the fours boys are now laying on four futons, which they placed next to each other. The orders are: Takeru, Rin, Sei and Toichi. While Ken, Lou May, Sheng, Mayo and Gannu shared another… Well, actually… Ken and Lou May have their own room so they could  _ catch up _ .

Takeru, Sei and Toichi are fast asleep except Rin. Rin is facing Takeru while Takeru is facing Rin. Rin stared at Takeru's face, admiring the shape of his cheeks, chin, nose and his black eyebrows. Not only that, he also admired Takeru's jet-black hair shining thanks to the light from the star outside. Rin focused on Takeru's lips which are parted a bit and the way he breathes in his sleep… Takeru is so stunning… Now Rin finally understands why girls love Takeru.

Weird… When they slept together before, Rin had never admires Takeru's looks. Not even once.

Rin did nothing but stared at him. He wants to touch Takeru's cheeks and caresses them but he doesn't want to creep Takeru out. Yes, Takeru and him kissed a lot but the things that Rin wants to do are all romantic. The kiss that they've shared before wasn't because of love… Or was it really? Rin is not sure. Why did they kissed anyway if they weren't in love? Was it because of lust? He doesn't know but now he's sure that he wants to be kissed by Takeru because of love…

… Hold on. Is Rin in love with Takeru? Wanting to kiss him lovingly and wanting to do things together romantically. Those are signs of being in love.

Rin? In love with someone? How is that possible?

_ "You're in love." _ Said the voice in his head. Not just any voice but it's Sei's voice.

Rin turned around to face Sei, who has been staring at him.  _ "You're in love."  _ He repeated as they started talking telepathically. Being twins like them letting them to talk telepathically. What a wonderful gift, huh?

Rin looked at his brother with a surprised expression. He didn't know his brother was awake or did Rin's thoughts wake him up? 

_ "How can you be so sure?" _

_ "Your feelings. Your thoughts of him. They are love." _

_ "Have you been in love, niisan?"  _

_ "No but I'm sure that you're in love with Takeru. No one looks at their friend or bodyguard like how you did with Takeru. No one wants to date their friend or bodyguard. No one wants to be in a romantic relationship with their friend or bodyguard. You're in love, Rin."  _ Sei thought.

_ "But me? In love? Isn't that impossible?"  _ To Rin, he's a heartless demon who killed a lot of people by spreading CKV around. How can a heartless demon be in love with someone like Takeru? Sure, Takeru is part of the yakuza but he's nicer than Rin. There are no nice things about Rin.

_ "Rin, you're not evil. You were controlled by Amamiya." _

_ "I could've… think for myself but I didn't." _

_ "That's what happens when you're being brainwashed from small. You can't control yourself or think for yourself. It's not your fault."  _

Rin looked at Sei with a sad expression,  _ "Okay, what if I DO have feelings for Takeru? It's not like he'll accept me. He'll probably find a girl to marry… He needs an heir too. I can't get pregnant, nor can he."  _ Rin thought.  _ "You're a worrywart. I don't think he thinks about that. In fact, the way Takeru looks at you… It looks like he does have feelings for you. He cares about you a lot." _ Sei thought.

_ "That doesn't mean anything. I was his boss… He was my bodyguard." _

_ "Yes, there is. I know for sure he likes you too."  _ Sei smiled at his younger brother.  _ "When I suggested to him that he and I should sleep together to test things out, he got upset and wanted to beat me up. What does that mean anyway? He likes you. That's what I understand. He really treasured you not because you're his boss. It's because he likes you. You matter a lot to him. He had been protecting you ever since you two were little, right? You guys have been friends ever since you two were eleven, right?" _

Rin nodded. He's actually surprised to hear Takeru was offended when Sei suggested sex to him. He thought Takeru would go along but he was wrong.

_ "Confess to him. I know he will return your feelings back."  _ Sei smiled. Rin stared at his brother. He's more surprised to see that Sei supports Rin's feelings for Takeru. He has feelings for a guy and yet Sei didn't find him disgusting. Instead, he wants Rin to confess to Takeru.

_ "Maybe in the morning or something…"  _ Rin thought.  _ "Whichever works. Wow, Rin. You've finally found yourself a prince who loves you and cares for you."  _

Rin chuckled,  _ "We don't know yet if he loves me."  _

_ "You'll know soon." _

Rin smiled at his older brother and thanked him for talking this out with him. He really needed someone to talk to so he was glad to have Sei by his side. Rin turned around to face Takeru again. Takeru is still fast asleep. He's probably having a deep sleep. Well, Rin thought of something. He decided to leans closer to Takeru and put his left arm around Takeru. He then buried his face on Takeru's chest.

Much to his surprise, Takeru hugged him in his sleep. Well… Rin can't move now. He's trapped inside of Takeru's arms. He doesn't mind. This feels like heaven.

He remembered the time when Takeru hugged him after Rin's grandfather abused him. Takeru would hug him and say something soothing to calm him down. Takeru would find something to cheer Rin up.

What a precious memory…

The next morning, Rin woke up to two people giggling in the room. He's still hugging Takeru and Takeru is still asleep and hugging Rin.

Rin turned around a bit to see Sei and Toichi grinning at them. Blushes started to creep on Rin's cheeks from embarrassment. He pulled away from Takeru and slapped his arm, "おい、尊。起きて。"  _ Oi, Takeru. Wake up.  _ , Said Rin. Takeru groaned and slowly opened his eyes. With no reaction, he pulled away from Rin and rubbed his eyes.

"朝か? もう、めんどうくせええ。"  _ It's morning already? This is troublesome.  _ Takeru whined. "Stop whining and get up." Rin said as he sat up. He glared at Toichi and Sei who are still grinning at him. "Keep on doing that and I'll pull your eyes out." 

Toichi snickered, "Oh no. Your majesty is angry. I guess I should leave him alone. Hehe~" He said as he stood up and went to the bathroom. Sei smiled at Rin,  _ "Good luck." _

So, Rin has to confess to Takeru soon. Is he ready for this? Will Takeru return his feelings back? Even if he doesn't, is Rin prepared to get rejected? All of this is making Rin nervous.

He will do it after breakfast.

He will pull Takeru away from everyone and confess.

Yes, that's his plan for today.


End file.
